


Video Call

by xAlmasyx



Series: The Politician and the Chamberlain - Other Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vibrators, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship was hard. One day Chelsea had lost focus one too many times whilst training with Aranea.And after Aranea found out the source of the frustration, she made an interesting proposition.





	Video Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever smut I have written in my 26 years of existence. Please be nice ;_;

It took mere moments for Chelsea’s wooden training sword to be sent flying out of her hand, and the feeling of being pinned against the wall by a wooden javelin caused a frustrated groan to leave her lips.

The perpetrator laughed at her with a mixture of amusement and impatience.

“That’s the third time today Chels.” Spoke Aranea in her usual silky tone, “Not to mention you have been like this all week!”

“I am very well aware.” She shot back with a grumble, swatting away the polearm from her midsection and crossed her arms across her chest with a loud huff. It was completely out of character for the twenty-one year old, but the last few weeks were becoming increasingly trying for her and she couldn’t understand why, increasing her frustrations tenfold.

Aranea raised a silver eyebrow, opting to postpone training to join Chelsea, leaning with her back against the wall beside her.

“Things are well with the boyfriend?” She probed with a wink, causing Chelsea to look away with a blush.

“Y-yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You haven’t seen him for about a year right? Must be hard with him in Insomnia and you back here in Altissia.” She turned back to face Aranea, any evidence that she was previously blushing was gone.

“We video call each other when our schedules allow it.” Chelsea began thinking about the last time she was able to. “Actually, the last time was a few weeks ago.  He was getting ready for a function that he needed to attend in the Citadel. He looked gorgeous… absolutely…” She pictured Ignis as he was that night a few weeks ago, trailing his phone camera from head to toe so she could appraise his outfit of choice. She remembers him starting from his immaculately styled light brown hair; down to his bespectacled sea foam green eyes eyeing the screen curiously before travelling down his freshly shaved, chiseled jaw line. She remembers a feeling of frustration overcoming her when he moved the camera down his body to show her the perfectly tailored black suit he wore and she just wanted to be right there in front of him to rip all of it off and beg him to fuck her senseless. And thinking of it just now made her nether regions quiver with excitement.

Ever since that phone call…

“That’s it!” Aranea was quick to come to the conclusion, pushing away from the wall to stand in front of the suddenly flustered blonde.

“He looked so hot to you that you became sexually frustrated and there’s nothing you can do about it.” By the shocked look Chelsea gave her, Aranea surmised that she hit the nail on the head and she smirked in victory.

“Is that what you would call it?” Chelsea thought about it a little more. The image of Ignis on that fateful night in her mind’s eye causing her face to redden once again and the feeling of arousal on her heat returned.

To Aranea, she looked vulnerable and absolutely adorable. Then an idea struck, causing her to grin mischievously.

She placed her palms on both sides of Chelsea’s head, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“I can help with that…”

The room became eerily silent, and only the sounds of Chelsea’s labored breathing could be heard. Her mind immediately went to the gutter, thinking of the ways that Aranea would make her shudder in ecstasy. Her knees quivered as her arousal increased in intensity and her heart felt like it would explode with how fast it began beating.

She shut her eyes tightly to try and shake those thoughts from her head. Aranea must have been toying with her; she had a boyfriend for Six’s sake! But Astrals be damned if the proposal wasn’t tempting.

“But Ignis…” She trailed off, refusing to look Aranea in the eye as the older woman took her right hand away to make featherlight grazes over her sports bra and down to her navel.

“Ask him.” Aranea took her hand away, lust and amusement evident in her eyes.

“W-what?!” This was getting too much for Chelsea. Aranea was actually being serious.

“Well think of it this way. Would you like your next progress report to be: ‘Cannot concentrate because she desperately needs a dick on her’ or your lovely instructor here helps you alleviate all that pent up sexual frustration and then we can go back to training as per normal?”

Chelsea faltered, “I…”

“I’ll even give you a head start.” Aranea sauntered over to their bags in the corner of the training hall, fetching the phone in Chelsea’s bag and bringing it to her.

“Ring him, on video, and we shall ask.”

“You’re serious…”

“Of course I am.” There was that smirk again.

“Of course you are.” Chelsea took her phone from Aranea’s grasp, unlocking it to go through her contacts. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this and could feel the nervousness begin to pool in the pit of her stomach as she clicked on the icon to begin a video call, hoping that Ignis was at least on his own.

While it was ringing, she moved the phone to a more favourable view of herself, noticing that her cheeks were still quite flushed from earlier. Hopefully Ignis would just pin it down to her having a hard training session.

“Chelsea?” He answered, with concern in his eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh it’s Chelsea, hey Chelsea! Hey Noct, Gladio, it’s Chelsea!” Prompto’s over excited face filled up the screen, not even noticing how disheveled she looked. She could only greet him with a lopsided smile.

“Prompto, give me back my phone this instant!” Ignis appeared on the screen once again, visibly none too pleased that Prompto had stolen his phone momentarily. When his eyes met hers once again he grimaced, not realising that her plan for a private conversation had been ruined. Unless they were at Noctis’ apartment, then maybe she could convince him to pardon himself to the balcony for a moment.

“Hey Chels!” Gladio’s big head popped on the screen momentarily, followed by Noctis’s.

“Hey Chelsea.”

“Hey Noct.” Aranea laughed in the background, causing the prince to dart his eyes around the screen to try and find the source of the noise.

“Oh, you have company too?” He asked, “Who is it?”

“Is she hot?”

“Really Gladio?”

Ignis was finally able to get his phone back again and Chelsea couldn’t help but giggle at the chiding glance he gave the three men that were still beside him.

“Look,” She began, gaining Ignis’ attention, “Can I speak to you privately, please?” To the untrained eye, Ignis’ expression was deadpan, but Chelsea could see the glimmer of concern hidden beneath his gaze.

Through the immediate chorus of ‘ooo’s' and kissing sounds, Ignis complied with her request.

“Of course my dear, let me just go out to the balcony.” With the telltale sounds of a sliding door opening and closing, he gave her a quick view of the Crown City, showing that he was indeed at Noctis’ apartment. The video jolted slightly before coming back to Ignis who was sitting on one of the chairs that usually adorned the balcony. “We are alone with your guest now Chelsea. What seems to be the problem?”

“Well…” Her phone was suddenly snatched from her hand and Ignis was greeted by a wickedly grinning Aranea.

“Let’s cut to the chase lover boy, I wish to fuck your girlfriend.”

Ignis’ steel gaze was usually unbreakable, but such a bold proposition caused his features to reflect the surprise he was feeling, and Chelsea’s horrified screeches in the background didn’t help him any.

“Aranea! What the hell?! I was going to ease him into it!” The Coeurl was out of the bag now.

“Ease me into it? What exactly is going on?” The sultry laugh came from Aranea again in response.

“Well you see lover boy, this is entirely your fault. Not being in fuckable distance and all.”

He was glowering at her at this point, not understanding how their long distance relationship had anything to do with her wanting to court his girlfriend of all people.

“Oh don’t give me that look. Your devilishly handsome face is keeping Chelsea too hot and bothered to focus on anything else.”

Finally, he gave a look of contemplation and Chelsea was able to take her phone back.

“Chelsea, is this true? I’ve been sexually frustrating you to the point where you are unable to focus on your studies and training?”

“Yeah…” She couldn’t look at the screen, she almost felt humiliated that such a thing was stopping her from keeping a level head. Aranea took that chance to take the phone once again.

“I’ll sweeten the deal for you. You get to watch.”

“What?” His eyebrows raised.

“What?!” Chelsea screamed.

“Think about it. You get a free pass to some hot lesbian action. One of the girls just so happens to be your petite, well endowed, hot piece of ass girlfriend.” Chelsea was about to shut down at this point, the phone call was not going the way she thought it would go.

_‘Yeah, this is not going to end well. As if Ignis would agree to something like th-’_

“Very well.” Chelsea’s eyes widened in shock at the sudden dark glint in Ignis’ eyes. Was the prospect of watching his girlfriend be ravished by another woman that enticing?

“I think I like you already, lover boy. Think you can mosey away from your friends in two hours?” Aranea was grinning in triumph, proud that her ingenious plan was working.

“Of course. Prince Noctis always openly voices his distaste of my lack of a personal life. He won’t mind if I take my leave for a ‘personal’ matter, so to speak. Chelsea, are you sure that you’re okay with this?”

Chelsea audibly gulped, she wasn’t having any second thoughts, but she had suddenly become quite nervous about the whole ordeal.

“To be quite frank with you.” He continued speaking, “I may have been feeling inexplicably frustrated also. We may find this mutually beneficial considering our current situation. And short of boarding the next ferry to Altissia, I cannot think of a suitable nor morally sound alternative to this current proposal.”

Damnit he’s good.

“Oh Ignis, leave it to you to be the voice of reason.”

Ignis smirked at her comment, causing her stomach to backflip. She loved it when he smirked for her.

“So, talk to you in two hours then?” Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Indeed. Speak soon my dear. Aranea.”

\---

Aranea had gotten a head start by relinquishing Chelsea of her garments and lying her down on the soft bed before taking her own clothing off and settling herself in a straddling position between Chelsea’s legs; drinking in the flushed but beautiful woman beneath her.

Chelsea’s chest was heaving in anticipation and she held her left hand to her lips, biting down on a knuckle to hold in how flustered and aroused she felt with Aranea’s naked form above her.

Then the phone rang.

“Ah. Stay like that for me, he’ll love it.” Chelsea’s blush deepened as Aranea leaned over her to grab her phone. Answering it, she positioned it so the two lovers could see each other.

“My word…” Ignis was breath taken at the goddess before him on his screen, wishing he could reach through the screen and caress her soft, rosy cheeks.

Seeing Ignis’ blush at the sight of her clouded any coherent thoughts she was having and she moved both hands towards her breasts to squeeze them together with a mischievous pout.

“Hey there my love.” With a new found courage she beckoned Aranea closer who immediately obliged, leaning down to envelop her plump lips with her own. Aranea keeping in mind to move the camera with her to show Ignis how exactly she was going to kiss his girlfriend.

-

Ignis’ spectacles were fogging up with how heavily he was breathing with desire, watching as Chelsea nipped hungrily at Aranea’s pink lips the exact way she would do to him. He had to remove them so he could see better, placing them neatly on his nightstand.

He picked the right time to look back at the phone screen; Aranea had begun the slow descent down Chelsea’s body, trailing with butterfly kisses towards her breasts and he felt his pants tighten more and more with each fleeting kiss he watched. But he didn’t want to touch himself just yet, the show was just getting started.

-

Aranea took a nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping on it expertly whilst tweaking the nipple of her other breast, eliciting a loud moan from Chelsea and a satisfied sigh from the phone speaker, meaning she was doing her job right. She morally deigned herself not to look at the phone screen if she could help it for the sake of Chelsea.

“Hope you’re ready.” Aranea didn’t linger on her breasts any longer, using her free hand to move herself down to open Chelsea’s legs she begun to kiss and tease the sensitive flesh on her inner thighs, causing a moan to come from her partner.

-

Ignis couldn’t take it any longer, he neatly discarded his pants and boxes at the end of his bed as he begun lightly trailing his fingers up and down his hardened shaft, watching the phone in his other hand intently as Aranea began pleasuring Chelsea orally. Hearing his lover’s moans caused his cock to twitch involuntarily and he had to start slowly pumping as the arousal was beginning to become painful.

-

Chelsea’s moans and keens became louder and more intense with each of Aranea’s movements. She tongue fucked her, feeling waves of intense pleasure soar through her entire being every time the slick organ came in contact with her engorged clit. Her mind momentarily shifted to Ignis, wondering if he was enjoying the show, only to hear moans of approval over the speaker when she strained her moans enough to try and listen to her surroundings.

It caused a sudden pressure to build in her stomach, the thought of her boyfriend getting off while watching another woman pleasure her was becoming too much and she could feel her climax coming to its peak.

Aranea could tell Chelsea was not far off from her first orgasm for the evening, inserting two fingers into her slit while licking, nipping and sucking at her most sensitive area.

“Ah- Aranea I’m going to-’

“Say his name.” She growled into her pussy. “Only his name.” The camera was moved to Chelsea’s face so that Ignis could watch her unravel.

“Iggy- I’m ah- so close.”

“Yes, come for me, darling.” He spoke huskily, the implications that he was pleasuring himself to her bringing her into complete overdrive.

Her hips bucked into Aranea’s mouth as her orgasm hit, screaming Ignis’ name with wave after wave of pleasure surging through her body. With her back arched and her mouth open in a silent cry she rode out the remainder of her high whilst Aranea lapped up her leaking juices. Pleased but not entirely satisfied of her handiwork just yet.

Before Chelsea could even begin to recover Aranea was upon her lips once again and she could taste her own sweet juices mixed in with the other woman’s saliva, and it was absolutely intoxicating.

-

It was overly intoxicating to Ignis as well. His hand was pumping harder and with more ferocity on his pulsing shaft. He had even unceremoniously lubed himself up with some spit to ease the friction, imagining Chelsea feverously sucking at his cock while Aranea ate her out. When she called out his name mid orgasm, oh Gods, it was delectable.

In the corner of the screen he saw Aranea use her free hand to reach over the bed and grab something large, fluro orange and hard, and by the looks of its construction, it was indeed a vibrator. The realization caused his cock to throb with want. He wanted to watch Chelsea writhe with ecstasy under its power, and he couldn’t help but imagine if he was there that he would have already had her down on all fours to plow into that sopping wet pussy like his life depended on it.

-

Aranea moved down again to straddle Chelsea’s oversensitive cunt with her own and slid the vibrator between them, turning it on with a soft click.

Both women’s heads were thrown back in pleasure as they moaned, the vibrations hitting them in all the right places at the right time. Aranea had also had half the mind to move the camera so Ignis could see how Chelsea’s body bucked and writhed with tantalizing pleasure, letting out a satisfied groan as the younger woman played and pinched her own nipples to intensify the pleasure.

So, Aranea decided to turn up the vibrator’s intensity a few notches.

“Oh Ignis!” Chelsea screamed as a violent surge of pleasure shook her to the very core. Not being used to the sensations a vibrator brought, she could feel her second orgasm peaking, but she held it in as much as she could. She wanted both Aranea and Ignis to come with her at the very least.

-

“Chelsea, I’m so close.” Ignis grunted, putting his cock in full view of the screen so she could see how much pleasure her being dominated by another woman was bringing him. He pumped harder and faster, that familiar feeling of an impending orgasm washing over him.

-

“I’m close too.” Aranea moaned, gyrating her hips on the vibrator to create more friction for the both of them and it set Chelsea off first.

“I’m coming Ignis!” She screaming, the most intense orgasm she had ever felt flowing through her. It was so strong that she was seeing stars in her vision as her whole body convulsed.

Both Aranea and Ignis were very close behind, screaming Chelsea’s name as they both peaked. Through heavily lidded eyes Chelsea watched her phone as Ignis shakily moved his upwards so that she could see the hot strings of come shoot out and stain his shirt as he grunted. If she wasn’t so spent after that second orgasm, the sight of Ignis coming would have caused her to ask for a round three. Instead, once Aranea turned off and removed the vibrator from the bed, she beckoned her to come and lay down beside her and she took her phone back; Ignis’ face was now back on the screen, flushed and panting as he leaned to his nightstand to fetch his spectacles.

“Was that okay, my love?” She inquired curiously, though in reality she already knew the answer.

“Impeccable, darling.” Were the only words he spoke, looking at her adoringly, and causing Aranea to laugh huskily and nuzzle into Chelsea’s neck.

“My work here is done then.” Aranea was proud of herself, seeing the both of them relaxed. Maybe she should suggest this the next time Chelsea was too distracted to train.

“Indeed. Thank you Aranea.” Ignis chucked at how polite Chelsea was being.

“I’m afraid I must now go clean myself and retire for the night. The prince may become concerned if I am not there at seven am to get him out of bed.”

Chelsea smiled, remembering all the times her and Ignis had been late for training in the Citadel because they were unable to get Noctis to school on time due to his cat-like sleeping habits.

“Goodnight then Ignis. I love you.”

“I love you too Chelsea. Goodnight to you as well Aranea, please look after her well.”

“Of course.” She smiled, “Goodnight lover boy.”

\---

Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis were surprise attacked by a mystery Dragoon in the confines of fort Vallerey, they were so close to taking down the Magitek generator as well.

Before Ignis could survey his target, she clashed lances with him, staring him directly in the eyes. He had most definitely seen that face before, he thought, but the mask concealing her identity caused him to come up blank. Until…

“Hey there lover boy.” She retreated the fight with a laugh, leaving Gladio, Noctis and Prompto to regard a very shell-shocked Ignis with confusion.

This was definitely something the strategist was not going to explain to them. No way in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone. 
> 
> As per usual, please leave a Kudos and/or a comment if you like what you see. And any constructive criticism of my smut writing is highly welcome, this is something I would like to improve on.


End file.
